Fusion Fall: Rosie OceanCoda's Chance
by funpuppy725
Summary: Today on Novemenber the 5 I was told to leave my whole world and life to join a war. I watched as my sister was tooken away from me and how this war changes people. Will it Change me or Not? Rosie Quote. Rosie's Chance


Rose was a normal girl. She lived a normal life with her mother, father, little sister and older brother. That was unit the day Fuse came.

"Mommy where is daddy?" Rose's little sister Lilly asked. Mrs. Oceancoda just shrugged and started to chop fruit. Motor grabbed Lilly and Rose. And took then to his room.

"Okay, look. Dad is gone and Mum isnt going to hold up against the fusion war with three kids. We need to live ASAP. We need to pack our things and head to the academy for training them we will be able to train and flight against the war. And Lilly is able to go since she is pretty smart but she will be Dexter intern. " Motor said flipping his long dark black hair our of his face.

Lilly looked at Rose. "You right. Mom is acting like Dad is still here. Lilly pack some stuff we leave at sunset." Rose said looking at her younger sister. She saw the fear in Lilly's blue eyes, but her brave five year old sister would keep going.

Lilly was packing her small pink backpack taking her blue jacket, the white shirt with nothing on it, her green jeans and purple sandals. She only brought two personal items her stuffed teddy bear which was purple and her white locket of her family.

Rose brought her Captain America backpack out. She choose to bring her orange jacket with her, a red shirt that said "Never Forgot. ". Her tan jeans and yellow high tops. She also brought her father's watch and her bright blue snap back.

Motor on the other hand decied only to take his green and orange jacket, red shirt, and black cargo pants and red sneakers. He didnt think he would need his other clothing since the Academy gave out clothing.

Lilly tried her blonde hair into pigtails while Rose deiced to keep her hair down. Rose never understood how She, Lilly, and Motor were siblings. Motor had dark almost brown skin, black hair, and green eyes. Herself had pale skin, long brown hair and green eyes. And Lilly had blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin and freckles. But she hardly ever though about it.

"It's Time To say goodbye to Mom, Lilly" Rose said as Lilly and her went to their mother's room. Motor was sitting on the bed holding his mother's hand. "Mommy, I will miss you everyday but dont worry. The academy will be alright for us. Im gonna miss you." Lilly said as she hugged her mother and began too cry.

"Mom, I promise I will take care of Rose and Lilly. I will make sure none of them will leave my sight. Stay Strong here mum, Aunt Bill and Frank are coming here too, since it is pretty safe." Motor said. They lived in Preach Creak Commons for all 11 years of Rose's life. When the fusion army began Eddy , Ed, Edd built a force for everybody. It was pretty safe being made out of boxes.

Rose took a deep brethe. "Mother, You have taught me ever since I was able to walk to explore and save the world. And I have done Exploring the world. I will miss you but I wont forget the life lessons you and Father taught me. Lilly will be kept under my eye and so will Motor." Rose said.

"Kids do me a favor dont die. And Please Rose stop being so serious and use your real name Rosie. Motor no goofing off around mission and you use this for your last name FoxThunder. And Lilly stay strong." Mrs. Oceancoda said.

Rosie grabbed her backpack along with Lilly. Motor grabbed Lilly and they went off to the bus station. Motor fell Lilly fall asleep on him. Motor had to be careful about 17 kids had been drafted to go to the war too. Rosie was lucky, she had just made the cut since she was about to turn 12 tomorrow which was November 6th.

"Welcome, Students all of you are now part of the academy. I am Chef your bus driver. No please be slient on my bus or you will be forced to walk!" Chef yelled as everybody walked into different parts of the bus. Rosie let Motor stay with Lilly while she sat down next to a girl with her pink hair half shaved off. She wore a green shirt that said. "Keep Calm And Flight Fuse!" yellow cargo pants and blue slippers.

"Morin. Mate, Im Swirl WinterDie. I am from London where are you from? And What Time is it?" Swirl asked. Rosie though for a second before anwersing.

"Morin. Im Rosie OceanCoda, My Older brother is Motor over there and that is my baby sis Lilly. I have lived here ever since I was born. And it is almost midnight." Rose said at least she would have one friend.

At 1am the bus arrived at Null Void. "Hello, Are You Lilly OceanCoda?" A Girl wearing blue and had her blonde hair up in pigtails. Lilly just put herself be hiden Motor. "Dont Worry, I wont hurt you. Dexter just really wants to meet you. I'm Bubbles." Bubbles said as Lilly went to her she waved goodbye to Rosie and Motor and lefted for Dexter.

"OceanCoda and FoxThunder Here! Ben wants you!" Numbuh 3 said as Motor and Rosie ran toward Ben. "I need you too to go find Gwen. She disappered after Fuse came. Kevin loves her and she is good to me. Please Find Here." Ben said as he handed her a Lighting Gun and he handed Motor a Surge Cannon.

"Here We Go, Baby Sis." Motor said as He and Rosie lefted.

* * *

Author Note.

**Motor: Funpuppy725 dosent own Fusion Fall nor me her brother does. **

Lilly: She dose own me.

_**Swirl: She Dose Own me, Mates Dont Worry My Awesomeins shall be in Chapter 2!**_

_Funpuppy725. If you want me to use you chacters in my story just ask, kay kay?_

**Rosie. Well Turn in and read us in Chapter Two!**


End file.
